Link vs. Mega Man
CompositeLink_vs._Megaman.png|Strunton Woo.png|ArachnoGia Mega Man VS Link (Sharaku).PNG|Sharaku Jr. Link vs. Mega Man is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle. Description Legend of Zelda vs. Mega Man! Which walking arsenal will walk away from the battle in all pieces? Interlude Rush: A truly dangerous opponent never says a word and let's nothing but his weaponry do the talking. Bolt: Like Link, the multi-incarnated hero of the Hyrule kingdom. Rush: And Rock, Dr. Wily's blue bombing Mega Man. Bolt: He's Rush and I'm Bolt. Rush: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Link Rush: The eternally reincarnated hero of the mystic land of Hyrule. Link’s first incarnation served the great kingdom of Hylia and its goddess Hylia during a world wide war against an evil demon king known as demise. He faithfully served his land and gained fame as a hero, only to be framed for a crime he did not commit. Bolt: Well that sucks for the fairy guy. Rush: Fairy? No He's not a fairy. Bolt: Seriously? Look at him. Fairy. Rush: Whatever. Bolt: For 4 years, Link was imprisoned until the people realized that their land was going to crap without their fairy hero. Eventually they found out fairy boy was innocent and released him so he could go fight Demise. And man was he nice. Even after receiving the harsh treatment he received in prison, Link still said "Hey. Even though y'all treated me like crap, I'll still help." Rush: In order to fight off against Demise, the goddess gave Link a sacred blade to battle their army. He did and, well things didn't end to well for him. Bolt: Yeah. In Link's final battle against Demise, he was fatally wounded. During his dying breath it was revealed that Hylia and several other gods had actually been in on the conspiracy that landed him in jail, and that the experience was devised to toughen up his soul so that he could stand a chance of leading hylia’s forces against Demise's army. Under extreme guilt Hylia decided to shed off her divinity and reincarnate herself and her hero's spirit throughout time, allowing them to combat any evils that befell what eventually became the kingdom of Hyrule together. That's stupid. She couldn't have just, put some godly spell on Link to toughen him up or something? Rush: This “hero’s spirit” originating form the first hero, was passed on to all of Link’s reincarnations or successors and is the common link all Links have in the series. Bolt: So what I'm hearing is.....LINK IS THE AVATAR!!!! Rush: No no no. Link isn't like the Avatar. At least the Avatar has the experience of all his past lives. Link however doesn't. Bolt: But Link vs. Cloud said that Link has all the experience every Link to have ever existed. Rush: Well that was a Composite Link, so it was only fair to give him all of his experience from all of his games. However, one specific Link does not obtain the knowledge of every Link before him. If that was the case then Twilight Princess's Link wouldn't have needed the training of Majora's Mask Link. Bolt: Eh. Whatever. Still, let's make Aang vs. Link. Rush: Probably not a good idea. Bolt: Yeah because Aang stomps. (Cricket Sounds) Bolt: What? Rush: Yeah. Link loses to Aang. Bolt: Well hey. If we made a Death Battle of it then maybe we could settle that debate once and for all. Rush: Maybe someday. Bolt: Some day. Rush: Any Link has a huge arsenal. Bolt: Where does he keep everything at is beyond me but whatever. He main weapon of choice is the master sword, a holy weapon forged by the gods to slay evil. Wait? Godly evil slaying sword? Samurai Jack vs. Link! Rush: NO! Bolt: Fine whatever. No need to be Grinch. Rush: Carrying on, Link also possess the Hylian shield, an indestructible shield. It's extremely useful to help Link avoid damage. Bolt: Well that's not all the fairy has. He also possesses boomerangs, a gale boomerang, bows and arrows, bombs, whips, hookshots, you name it! Rush: Link can also increase speed with the Pegasus boots. They're basically just shoes that make Link go very fast. Faster than the eye can see. Bolt: Just like Sonic. Link vs. So-''' Rush: I swear. If you make one more fight idea for Link. '''Bolt: Jeez what's wrong with you today? Rush: If Link ever needs a boost in strength, he can always use the Golden Gauntlets. Though they do increase Link's striking power, they do allow Link to lift extremely heavy weight, at least 1000 tons. Bolt: And the last few items we're allowing Link in this battle are his masks. The Goron mask transforms Link into a Goron. Those creates are capable of breaking walls, rolling around at the speed of sound, and harden up his body to increase his defense. Rush: But his best mask is the Fierce Deity Mask. Link puts on the Fierce Deity Mask Bolt: This mask contains the power of a god named Fierce Deity. The double helix sword is more powerful than even the Master Sword itself. In this form Link can shoot beams out of his sword that're 2-3 stories tall. He can even cut through the moon. Rush: Well Majora's moon, which is waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay smaller than our real moon. Bolt: What's Nintendo's deal with the moon? Rush: Link is an accomplished fighter. He saved his kingdom multiple times, defeated the evil Ganondorf, and save Princess Zelda on a number of occasions. Bolt: But he never gets laid though. Rush: Even though Link relies more arsenal than skill, Link is a powerful Nintendo characters that's difficult to beat. Link: HYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAA! Mega Man Rush: In the year 200X... Bolt: What does that mean? 2010? 20,010? Rush: A new age of robotics was forming. Dr. Thomas Light and Dr. Albert Wily, decided they should launch mankind into the new age. Bolt: By doing this, they decided to create Robot Masters to perform jobs too dangerous for people. Rush: But as time went on, Dr. Wily got jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety. Bolt: So he did the best thing he could think of. He stole all the Robot Masters and used them to try to take over the world. Rush: All but 2. Rock and Roll. Bolt: Why? Rush: When Rock saw that his father (technically) fall to ruin, Rock stepped up and took on the burden of saving the world himself. To do this he had to upgrade into the super fighting robot, Mega Man. Bolt: Rock's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than steel. Because of course it is. Rush: Rock's hand can transform into a long range arm cannon called the Mega Buster. One shot from this baby is strong enough to bring down a wall. Bolt: Luckily he doesn't need ammo to keep using it. And if he needs more firepower, he can transform his other hand into another arm cannon. Only downside is that this can overheat Rock's system and even kill him, but he doesn't use it that often so he has nothing to worry about. Rush: But Rock's best abilities come from his Variable Weapons System. After defeating many Robot Masters, Mega Man has taken their weapons and used them for his own good. Bolt: He has a crap load of weapons. These weapons include heat seeking missiles, hornets? a leaf shield? Ok this is kind of weird. Rush: He possess Metal Blades, buzzsaws made of ceratanium and can cut through almost anything. His atomic fire can reach temperatures hotter than the sun and the Mirror Buster can reflect projectiles. Bolt: His Crash Bomb is a timed explosive that can stick to most surfaces and enemies faster than they can realize. This guy even has a flame sword and can perform a shoryuken. Jeez what doesn't this guy have? Rush: He can stop time with Time Stopper, but can't use weapons for some reason, and shoot black hole bombs. These aren't real black holes but they are powerful vacuums. Bolt: And if Rock is in a jam and needs back up, he's got some animal friends to help him out, like Rush. Wait are you named after this guy? Rush: Maybe. Bolt: Um ok. Rush can transform Mega Man into the Super Adapter, armor that drastically increases Rock's overall stats and fire a flurry of punches. Well it just fires his fists. Rush: Then there's Beat and Eddie. If Mega Man decides it's time to fuse all his animal friends with himself, he'll transform into the Hyper Adapter. Bolt: Which turns Rock into a hulkified Mega Man. While in this form Megaman gains the ability to shoot missiles from two compartments located in his shoulders, as well as shoot beat shaped projectiles of energy from his stomach and Rush/Eddie shaped projectile of energy from his kneecaps. Alright Rush, I'm fusing with you to form a Super Adapter is that cool? ''' Rush: No. Mega Man is an incredible machine. He has defeated Dr. Wily and foiled his plan over 20 times, lifted a castle, kept up with the likes of Duo, Quick man, and even Archie Sonic. Thing is, these guys are all faster than light. '''Bolt: Mega Man may be an incredible fighting machine but he's far from perfect. Rock may be able to keep up with fast opponents, but sometimes he still gets speed blitz if they're too fast...kind of like Archie Sonic. And all his weaponry has a limited amount of ammo so he can't use them for ever. Rush: However, when there's a crazy scientist trying to take over the world there is only one man to call. Bolt: The Mega Man. Mega Man walks away from Wily's exploding castle. Intermission Rush: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Bolt: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle: Silent But Deadly Strunton In a mechanical forest like setting, a pointy ear warrior covered in garments colored in green was strolling through the woods. The wind blowing through his blonde hair. The warrior was Link. His opponent made his entrance. Link turned around and saw an electric outline as Mega Man teleports into the arena. Both fighters stared at each other. Link unsheathed his master sword and readied his Hylian shield. Rock readied his Mega Buster. Link charged towards Rock. (Cue Shadow Man Stage (Mega Man 3) - Super Smash Bros) Link performed a down slash with his master sword. Rock quickly hopped out of the way, avoiding the down slash. Mega Man fired his Mega Buster at Link. Link was smart. He used the Hylian Shield and blocked every weak shot that Rock fired. Rock took one more shot and Link blocked it. Link readied his Hero's bow and fired multiple arrows towards the Blue Bomber. Mega Man used the Mirror Buster and reflected the arrows, causing them to return to Link. Link used his shield to block the arrows. Rock fired Hornets towards Link, but the Hero of Time used bombs arrows to destroy them. Mega fired his Dive Missiles, but Link uses his agility to dodge the missiles and cause them to crash into each other. Link charges towards Rock. Rock sees the fairy look alike coming towards him. Rock charged up his mega buster. When he was done charging, he fired the Mega Man style hadouken. Link's eyes widen. He raised his shield to block the attack. He managed to block the attack successfully. The force attack pushed Link back too much though. He was near the edge of a cliff, trying to keep his balance. (Music Stops) Mega Man walked closer towards Link. He equipped himself with atomic fire. He charged up the attack. (Cue 7th Dragon III: Code VDF - Track 10) Right then and there, a lightbulb appeared over Link's head. Link quickly fired his hookshot, attaching itself onto Rock. Link let himself fall off the edge, taking the Blue Bomber with him. While descending, Rock quickly charged his Mega Buster and fired it at Link, causing Link to detach his hookshot. Link used his shield to defend himself. Rock threw his Metal Blades at Link, who again used Hylian Shield to defend his body. Mega Man then used the Hard Knuckle. Link used the shield to protect his body, but the force of the Hard Knuckle increased the rate Link was already falling at. He landed hard unto the ground and Mega Man landed just fine. Rock saw his opponent recover from the fall. He wasn't down yet. Link equipped himself with the Golden Gauntlets. Link threw a bomb to distract Mega Man. Mega Man hopped out of the way of the bomb. When he finished avoiding, he saw Link lifting a tree. Rocks eyes widened. Link swung the tree horizontally, but Rock quickly slid under it. Link swung the tree vertically but Rock quickly sidestepped to the left to dodge. He charged his atomic fire and used it to burn the tree into ashes. Rock then threw a metal blade at Link's foot. The blade hit and Link couldn't move. Mega Man walked over towards Link. He charged his atomic fire. Link, quicker than Mega Man thought, fired an arrow at Mega Man that froze him completely. Link ripped the blade out of his foot. He then began to open his distance between him and his opponent. It was only a matter of time that Rock would eventually break out of the ice. When he did he saw Link at a fair distance away from him, bow and arrows ready. Link fired multiple fire arrows at a time. Rock didn't dodge them. He braced himself for the arrows. Link ran out of arrows. Rock decided to return the favor. He threw multiple Metal Blades at Link. Link used the Hylian Shield to block the buzzsaws. The buzzsaws actually got stuck in the shield. Rock prepared himself and attempted to throw one more. Rock couldn't. He ran out of metal blades. Link took the buzz saws out of his shield and threw them towards Rock. Mega Man attempted to dodge the blades. He dodged a few, but Rock eventually got hit by one in the shoulder, pinning him down unto a nearby tree. Link dashes towards Mega Man. Mega Man quickly reacts and fires one of his best attack. Link dodged the attack but he then realized he was being pulled in like a vacuum. Link looked over his shoulder. A black hole bomb was what he saw. Quickly he equipped himself with Pegasus Boots to increase his speed, resisting the pull. Mega Man fired a crash bomb. The bomb stuck to the Hylian Shield. Quickly, Link took off the shield and threw it at the tree Captain America style. The shield was stuck in the tree, next to Rock's face. Mega Man gave the "OH CRAP!" look. Link quickly threw multiple bombs. Surrounding Rock in a circle of bombs. Rock began to panic. He knew this was going to end well. Link readied his bomb arrow. Aiming it towards Rock. He fired the arrow. Rock closed his eye. There was a flash of light. No explosion The Blue Bomber opened his eyes. The arrow was right in front of his face, but it wasn't moving. Nothing was, except for Mega Man. Rock used the Time Stopper and he did it just in time too. He took the Metal Blade out of his shoulder and walked away from all the bombs surrounding him. He walked behind Link. TIME RESUMES The bomb arrow hit the tree, causing all the bombs on it to go off simultaneously, destroying the tree. Link thought it was all over. The smoke cleared and Mega Man was no where to be seen. Link gave a sigh of relief. That was until he heard the sound of a charged Mega Buster being fired towards him. Link quickly saw the shot coming at him and rolled out the way. Rock, however, quickly ran towards Link and gave him a Shoryuken. Launching Link into the air. Link was in trouble. He had no shield. It was laying on ground next to the destroyed tree. Mega Man looked into the sky. Quickly, Link saw a red streak come from of the sky and land on the ground next to Mega Man. It was Rush. Rock fused with his pet dog and transform into a sweet form of red armor. The super adapter. (MUSIC STOPS!) Link fell straight on his face. He saw the Blue Bomber in his red armor. Link thought it was time to use his trump card. He took out his ultimate power-up. A mask containing the powers of a god. He put on the mask. He released a quick scream into the air. He was done transforming. Rock's eyes widened at Link's new appearance. 8 feet tall. A double helix sword. White Eyes. Gray outfit. Link transformed into the Fierce Deity. Now. Things are about to get serious. Let's enter the final battle. Rock charged towards Link, Link quickly sidestepped to the right to avoid Mega Man. Mega Man fired his fists towards Link, but Link counter the attack by slashing the fist with his double helix sword. Link performed a sword spin, but Rock quickly flew out of the way. Rock began to circle around Link at extremely fast speeds. Again, Link performed the sword spin. The blade sliced Rock's armor. Link placed both hands on his blade's handle. He took a deep breath. He swung his sword. A large sword beam came from the blade. The beam was about 2-3 stories. The beam slice perfectly through the super adapter. Rush and Rock defused from each other. Both fell unto the ground. That battle was pretty short lived. Both Rock and Rush were badly injured. Sparks flew out of Rock. Rock looked at the Fierce Deity. He knew there was only one way to win. Rock closed his eyes. Rush got back to his feet. Rock held his hand into the air. Out of nowhere, two more of Rock's animal friends came from the sky. Eddie and Beat. LET'S DO THIS! was the look Rock gave his animal friends. All four of them fused together. The result was a gigantic blue, hulkified looking Mega Man. It was the Hyper Adapter form. It's All Over! The hyper adapter fired all its weapons. EVERYTHING! Link stood back. He readied his Hylian Shield. Wait. Link never retrieved it back from earlier. OH CRAP! Link was hit by every single attack the hyper adapter threw at him. The energy attacks, the rockets, everything. Link dropped his blade. His body began to disintegrate. With his final moments Link gave a smile. He was impressed by the toughness of his opponent. An opponent capable of taking on the Hero of Hyrule. If he could speak, Link would've said "Good Job." The Hero of Hyrule was disintegrated. Mega Man defused from all of his animal friends. Nothing was left, except for Link's blade. Rock went over to the Hylian Shield and picked it up. Keeping it in memory of a tough opponent. ---- "No matter," a god named Hylia said. "The quest is not over for my young hero Link. He will be back blue one. And he will defeat you...one day." Conclusion Bolt: Whoa! Rush: Link and Mega Man are amazing fighters. They have so much weaponry and tactical abilities that this fight wasn't too much of a stomp that many think it was. However, it was still Rock's fight to win. Bolt: Yeah. First off, Link's greatest display of strength was when he lifted at least 1,000 tons. That is impressive, but Rock lifted Wily's castle which weighed at least 60,000 tons. Rush: Link may have kept up with fast foes before but none as fast as Duo, Quick man, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Bolt: And thanks to his ceratanium armor, Mega Man was more than tough enough to survive pretty much anything Link could've thrown at him. Rush: Also Mega Man's arsenal has more destructive capability than Link overall. Bolt: And Link had no counter to the time stop. Rock could've just stop time, hide behind Link, and stick a crash bomber on Link if he wanted too. Rush: And even though both can strategize, it's more than likely Rock will come up with a plan faster due to his super computer brain. Overall, Mega Man was just physically superior and had too much destructive potential, that Link just couldn't compete. Bolt: In the end, Link got bombed. Rush: The winner is Mega Man. Category:Strunton Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Bow vs Gun themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Zelda vs Megaman Themed Death Battles